Naturaleza Interna
by Kitsune1818
Summary: TRADUCCION. Nunca escondí la cicatriz. La porté como un símbolo de mi vergüenza, del príncipe desterrado... pero nunca la escondí. Nunca podría esconder lo que mi Daemon es. O lo que no es. Avatar/La materia oscura Xover


_**IMPORTANTE, POR FAVOR LEER ESTO:**_ Este fic es una **traducción**, su versión original **pertenece a AvocadoLove**. Las notas y comentarios que encontrarán aquí son tanto de la autora como de la traductora.

**N/A: **Para Tristle_Chaser quien sugirió el tema y a todos los demás que dieron grandiosas sugerencias respecto la naturaleza de los Daemons. (Aún así yo tengo mis propias ridículas ideas la mayor parte del tiempo). También, la línea final es totalmente de La Brújula Dorada.

**N/T: **Debo aclarar, no he visto la serie de Avatar en mucho tiempo y lo más que recuerdo de ella es en su mayoría en inglés, así que es posible que algunos términos no coincidan con la traducción de la serie al español. Aún así espero que disfruten de esta traducción tanto como yo disfrute de la versión original en inglés.

**Renuncia de derechos:** no poseo nada ni personajes ni la trama, me limito a traducir un fic que me gusta (de nuevo).

**Advertencia: **Crossover/Fusión con la serie de libros La Materia Negra (La Brújula Dorada)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Naturaleza Interior**

_Por AvocadoLove_

-Deberíamos unirnos a ellos.

Zuko arrugó el ceño.

-No me quieren cerca. Yo… _ella _pensará que voy a lastimar al Avatar –tomó un bocado de su arroz, tosca y sencillamente hecho, carecía de cualquier especia a la que se había acostumbrado en su corta estadía en el palacio.

Una afilada cara como de rata, arrugó el ceño hacia él desde algún lugar en la cercanía de su rodilla derecha. Desde luego, Chihiro había leído su mente. Ella era su mente.

-Sabes que tiene mejor sabor que cualquier cosa en el Palacio. Sabe mejor porque se _siente_ mejor estar aquí, aunque insistas en eso de estar enfurruñado.

-Soy el maestro de Fuego Control del Avatar. No estoy aquí para hacer amigos –repuso él.

-Tío estaba en lo correcto. Te gusta ser miserable.

La mención de su Tío golpeó su corazón como un aguijonazo.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? –espetó Zuko, más alto de lo que pretendía. Notó algunas miradas furtivas en su dirección desde el área común, al otro lado del templo, y desvió la mirada con las mejillas calientes. A su Daemon no le pudo importar menos. Ella se puso en pie, limpiándose los vigotes.

-Creí que la idea de venir hasta acá era la de unirnos al lado bueno.

-Ninguno de ellos confía en mí.

-Lo harán. Solo tenemos que probarnos a nosotros mismos.

Zuko dejó escapar un largo y my sufrido suspiro, pero no podía negarlo; su Daemon estaba en lo correcto. ¿Cuándo se habían dado por vencidos fácilmente? Se puso de pie con el tazón de arroz en una mano y recogiendo a Chihiro con la otra. Ella trepó por su hombro y de un momento a otro ya era un halcón mensajero; regio y fulminando con la mirada los alrededores con sus afilados ojos y aun más afilado pico.

El Avatar y sus amigos estaban sentados en un semicírculo alrededor del fuego cruzando el cuarto al aire abierto. Sokka estaba parloteando animadamente y un par de los otros estaban riendo… risa que se detuvo en el momento en el que Zuko se sentó en un lugar desocupado.

Hubo un momento o dos de incómodo silencio en donde Zuko supo, supo que no debió haber escuchado a Chihiro. Esto era ridículo. Debía simplemente regresar y comer en paz…

Pero entonces Aang sonrió en su gentil forma de ser y habló alegremente.

-Hey Zuko, hay suficiente arroz por si quieres repetir.

-Gracias, Avatar.

-Su nombre es Aang –la voz de Katara sonó cortante al otro lado del fuego. Su Daemon, un grande y elegante cisne de mar abultó sus plumas y reacomodó sus alas con un enojado movimiento. Chihiro lo fulminó con una mirada fría. E instantáneamente hubo una congelada tensión en el aire… como si todos los niños estuvieran conteniendo la respiración para ver qué era lo que el maestro fuego haría con el desafío.

Zuko observó los fieros ojos de Katara y asintió.

-Está bien, Aang –su voz fue cuidadosamente comedida y en el momento las plumas del Daemon de la muchacha se aplanaron. Tranquilizado, el cisne de mar comenzó a picotear el corto pasto que comenzaban a crecer entre las piedras.

Aang, siempre alegre, se volvió hacia Sokka y le pidió continuar con la historia que había estado contando.

Zuko escuchó educadamente, sin embargo, como había llegado a la mitad de la historia, no comprendió todos los detalles. Pero mientras el muchacho de la Tribu del Agua hablaba, la tensión se fue disipando lentamente del grupo y él comenzó a relajarse, y a comer.

Chihiro se inclinó un poco y le susurró al oído:

-Sabes, esto es mucho mejor que en la Isla Ambar.

Él sabía claramente a lo que se refería. El grupo del Avatar no confiaba en él, pero a tan solo unas pocas horas luego de que le dieran una oportunidad, se encontró a sí mismo más cómodo que cuando había estado con su hermana y sus amigas. La anterior amenaza de muerte de Katara lo había puesto nervioso, pero ahora su confianza estaba regresando. ¿Era eso todo lo que ella tenía? Lo había tenido mucho peor en el palacio cuando era niño.

Su Daemon tenía razón. Encontrarían la manera de probarse a sí mismos.

El agua para beber estaba tibia y sabía a minerales marinos. Zuko bajó su taza y se puso en pie; seguramente podían hacerlo mejor que esto. La cocina no era más que una colección de viejas ollas y sartenes, pero rápidamente encontró una tetera y la llenó con agua.

Estaba alejado de los demás, pero el apretón de las garras de Chihiro en su hombro le advirtieron de la próxima compañía. Zuko volteó para encontrarse con una molesta maestra agua. Ella le clavó una mirada y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Alzó la tetera.

-¿Haciendo té?

-¿Qué? –una mirada confusa le cruzó el rostro antes de que soltara un suspiro disgustado-. Cierto. Trabajaste en una tienda de té en Ba Sing Se, ¿no es cierto?

Zuko la miró con sorpresa.

-La tienda de mi Tío. ¿Cómo… Cómo lo…?

Pero no pudo terminar la pregunta. Katara se giró en redondo, momentáneamente encendida por algo más que el des confiable maestro fuego.

-¡Sokka! –gritó- Ya has tenido suficiente azúcar… ¡Y usa una chuchara!

Su hermano estaba metiendo el dedo avariciosamente en el pequeño traste del azúcar, usado para condimentar el arroz. Había sido atrapado, literalmente con las manos en la masa. El Daemon de Katara voló tras el de su hermano… un ladino zorro-coyote ártico… pegándole en la cabeza con sus poderosas alas y sacándolo de la cocina mientras Katara discutía con Sokka.

Toph y Aang estaban cerca del fuego, sin alarmarse, hablando suavemente entre ellos, como si aquello fuera cosa de todos los días.

-Quizá deberías poner el de jazmín –dijo Chihiro mientras observaban-. Tío siempre dijo que era un buen tranquilizante.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Zuko no se detuvo a descansar hasta justo después del medio día justo en el momento más caliente del día. Agarrando una toalla se secó el alborotado cabello mientras Aang gemía y se dejaba caer sobre las frescas piedras en el suelo, suspiró aliviado. Tal vez Zuko pudo haberlo dejado más fácil para el chico… pero no tenían el tiempo. Tenían poco más de un mes para el arribo del cometa Sozin.

Además, había algo gratificante, genuinamente gratificante, en trabajar con los nuevos movimientos que habían aprendido de Ran y Shaw. El Dragón Danzarín eran un grupo de formas sencillas, aunque entre más las practicaban Aang y él, más comenzaba a notar en cómo podían ser aplicadas en lo que había aprendido anteriormente. El Dragón Danzarín era aparentemente sencillo; arraigado en las formas más tradicionales del fuego control, permitiendo conexiones escondidas entre ambos estilos.

Era… fascinante. Zuko se había olvidado del tiempo una vez más.

Había una ligera briza corriendo a través del templo; aire caliente de debajo del cañón, pero aún bienvenido contra la húmeda espalda de Zuko. Se sentó en una piedra grande y observó la fuente. Chihiro y el Daemon de Aang estaban en el agua… Chihiro cen forma de un pato-tortuga y Payma como una juguetona nutria-koala.

-Zuko, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? -Aang se había acomodado sobre un costado, apoyado sobre un codo mientras observaba la escena junto con él. Se mordió el labio cuando Zuko asintió-. Tu Daemon… ¿no se ha asentado?

Algo en la forma en la que lo preguntó, la forma en la que el pequeño monje no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, hizo pensar a Zuko que esa pregunta había sido un tema de conversación anteriormente; seguramente cuando él no había estado cerca para escuchar. Bueno, eso era _raro._

No respondió por un largo minuto. Cuando Katara lo había perseguido la primera noche, ahora pasada una semana, y le dijo "_los dos sabemos que has batallado por hacer lo correcto en el pasado. Así que déjame decirte algo en este momento. Cualquier error, un _cambio _más, otro paso atrás y ya no tendrás que preocuparte por tu destino. Porque yo lo terminaré por ti. Permanentemente. _No había estado hablando de él, sino de Chihiro. Lo había escuchado antes, en comentarios susurrados, y de su propia tripulación en el barco. ¿Cómo podían confiar en un hombre cuya naturaleza seguía cambiando?

-Le he preguntado a mi Daemon lo mismo –dijo finalmente, encontrando la mirada de Aang-. Solíamos pelear por eso. Yo solo deseaba crecer y que ella se asentara finalmente. Mi padre hablaba de ello todo el tiempo… me decía débil, un niño. Entonces… cuando fui exiliado –su mano acarició su cicatrizado ojo izquierdo en un gesto involuntario-. Nunca escondí la cicatriz. La llevaba como un símbolo de mi vergüenza, del príncipe desterrado… pero nunca la escondí. Nunca esconderé lo que mi Daemon es. O lo que no es.

Aang pareció meditarlo.

-Algunas veces me pregunto qué es lo que Payma será. Le he preguntado algunas veces, pero ella tampoco lo sabe.

-¿No es cierto que los Daemons de los maestros aire son aves?

-Si –sonrió-. Sería horrible tener una avestruz-caballo o algo así. ¡Nunca podría dejar el suelo!

Mientras los dos muchachos hablaban, sus Daemon se habían cansado de estar en el agua y cambiaron en un par de gatos-puna y estaban lamiendo el agua fuera de sus patas y acomodando cuidadosamente su pelaje. Aparentemente tanto Zuko como Aang tenían una vena pulcra en ellos.

-Sabes –dijo Aang-. El monje Gyatso me dijo una vez que un Daemon no solo se asentaba cuando crecías. Que era más sobre saber quién eres realmente.

Zuko pensó acerca del Daemon de Katara… elegante, poderoso y listo para mandar cuando se necesitara. El zorro-coyote de Sokka lleno de taimada inteligencia y listo para saltar, desgarrar y reír al mismo tiempo. Incluso Toph; el suyo parecía haberse asentado hacía pocos meses (a la edad apropiada para esas cosas) en un conejo-erizo, una forma que amaba y entendía la tierra tanto como ella.

-Pero… por primera vez, siento que estoy haciendo lo correcto –Zuko observó a Aang, arrugando el ceño. Cada vez que pensaba en Chihiro se asentaría; cuando había sido desterrado, cuando encontró al Avatar, cuando finalmente regresó a la Nación del Fuego y ahora… no lo había hecho-. Por primera vez soy fiel a mí mismo, pero ella sigue cambiando.

-Quizá seas fiel a ti mismo, pero apuesto a que aun no te has encontrado a ti mismo –Aang sonrió ante la ceja alzada de Zuko pero se levantó y le ofreció su mano antes de que pudiera sopesar esas palabras por mucho tiempo-. Vamos Sifu. ¿Quieres algo de comer?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Zuko podía escuchar a la multitud, justo detrás de la gruesa cortina. Su promesa hacia Aang, dicha solo unos momentos atrás aun resonaba en su cabeza, y se detuvo ahí dejando que el momento lo llenara de alegría.

"_Lo construiremos juntos"_

Si. Ese era el camino. El único camino verdadero. Estaba lleno de seguirad… su reinado seria uno largo y difícil. Pero al final de él, habría restaurado el honor de su nación.

¿Desde cuándo se había acobardado de un desafió?

Sintió un apretón gentil de garras contra el hombro y miró. Chihiro había cambiado en algo que nunca le había visto; una gran ave con un increíble plumaje rojo que palidecía en colores naranja y amarillos al final de cada pluma en su larga cola y elegantes alas. Su pico era afilado, curvado hacia adelante como el de un ave de presa; pero esta no era un ave ordinaria.

-¿Ser un ave fénix para la ocasión no es un poco excesivo? –le preguntó, ignorando el hecho de que era el momento de su coronación. Estaban llegando al final de una guerra de cien años, después de todo.

Su Daemon chasqueó el pico.

-El fénix es un signo de renacimiento y esperanza. Quiero que todos vean que pudimos haber caído, que nos desterraron, pero que simplemente renacimos en algo nuevo y mejor –hizo una pausa-. No creo que cambie de nuevo.

Zuko la miró. Ahí había una… cualidad que no había visto en su Daemon anteriormente. Como si fuera una brillante pintura con todos los detalles finalmente en ella.

Alcanzó las cortinas y las hizo a un lado, Zuko y su Daemon caminaron en el iluminado jardín y hacia la multitud que esperaba.


End file.
